The youth of a demon and the questions of a human
by LoveLandKiss
Summary: Kagome has questions and she is not going anywhere until they are answered SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine ( but I own Sessy cause he love me so  
  
much  
  
Chp.1 The youth of a Demon and the questions of a human girl  
  
There was once a little girl and she ran outside to see  
  
her father Sesshomaru he had been away for almost 2  
  
months patrolling the lands she was very spoiled but  
  
she didn't take advantage of it that way. But every  
  
time a servant came to wake she would see them bow  
  
and she wouldn't know why. Well one day she when  
  
she was 13 she asked her father where was her  
  
mother.  
  
Kagome I adopted you off the street so I don't know  
  
who your mother is and you helped me to get food  
  
and that's why you're here. Sesshomaru said  
  
Well why are you still looking so young like you did  
  
when I first met you. She asked  
  
Ah why are you asking these questions now? He asked  
  
Because I'm 13 and I'm supposed to be worrying about this now right. She asked Wrong, because I adopted you to..(thinking)I shouldn't be telling her the reason I adopted her I don't have to tell her anything Uhh dad are you okay Yeah I just got spaced out and as for your answer you will know why I adopted you when the time is right(and that won't be for a while) Then he walked out of the room and went to his room to think on how he was going to explain to her why he was maintaining his youth. Well I guess she doesn't know that I'm a demon, I could at least tell her that. Jaken!!! He said Yes milord how may I help you. He said as he came into the room Go get Kagome for me Yes milord Jaken walked down the staircase and almost tripped on the last one Kagome your father wants to speak to you in his room. Yes Jaken LLK: so do ya like it or not, review and I'll continue Rin: why has she taken my place Kag: because he likes me better anyways Sessy: hey don't go starting rumors that are kinda true but I like both of you equally(puts an arm around each of their shoulders) Rin: (snuggling up to him) Kag: (pushing Rin farther away from him) I love you Sesshomaru Rin: I love you too Sesshomaru she said with some force in her voice. LLK: alright next chapter will be good or a cat fight between the two people "A thin line between friendship" or " Cat fight between the misses" Kag: Don't make us fight I don't want to hurt her or anyone Rin: (looking pissed) You know you might win the fight but Sess will come to help me and I'll win him and he'll choose me over you. 


	2. Leaving and yet returning

Disclaimer; The story is great to me me R&R  
  
Chp.2 running away and returning  
  
The youth of a demon and the questions of a human girl  
  
So father what did you want to talk to me about? Kagome asked  
  
I wanted to tell you why I maintain my youth He replied  
  
Okay so tell me  
  
Well you see.how should I put this.I'm a demon Kagome  
  
Is that why you've kept me here so long so you could just kill me whenever you get mad-  
  
Kagome---  
  
Yeah and that's why that other demon wanted me also am I really that worthless to you  
  
She started to cry  
  
Dad how could you do this to me  
  
*THINKING* Now this would be better than just the right time to tell her why you need her  
  
Shut up just look at her I can feel all her love for me fading I've got to tell her that I really love but I don't think that she would even try to believe me  
  
He comes out of his thoughts  
  
Kagome the reason why-  
  
She was gone right from under his nose he ran out of the room and searched franticly for her  
  
KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She could hear his cries but she never looked back. Her tears were blinding her vision.  
  
How could he do this to me I really thought he loved me  
  
Yeah man and you were really starting to love him more than a father  
  
Shut up I don't want to hear any more about him  
  
Suddenly she ran into something hard but yet soft. It was Sesshomaru  
  
"Kagome I love you please don't leave me that is the only reason I took you into my home I want you to marry me when you get older"  
  
She gasped and shook her head as if she was not hearing any of what he said. "Well then why were you crying out my name like you were mad you sounded mad that is why I ran?"  
  
I'm sorry I scared you like that. He said embracing her. She just melted into his arms. He looked down at her. He could see the love returning in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome in 3 years will you consider being the Lady of the Western Lands"  
  
Yes but I don't think I want to wait that long I want to stay like this forever.Sesshomaru my love.  
  
I love you. They both said in unison. Then Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. Then she pulled his head down and deepened their kiss. She could feel his tongue begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue went through every crevice of her mouth as if trying to memorize it. When they broke the kiss they were slightly panting.  
  
I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. He whispered.  
  
3 years later they were at the same spot they first kissed, today was the day before their wedding  
  
Just then he sensed someone's presence nearby  
  
Kagome go over there to that nearest bush. He whispered There is a demon nearby.  
  
Kagome went over to the bush and she heard little grunts. She saw a beaten little kit on the ground crying and sniffling  
  
"Huh?" she said. she bent down and watched the child waiting for it to notice her  
  
More grunts came from the child but no talking.  
  
"Hi what is your name" she asked  
  
"My name is Shippou" He replied  
  
Why are you crying?  
  
Because a demon killed my father. He replied  
  
What happened to your mom?  
  
She passed away already 2 years ago  
  
Oh sorry to hear that  
  
Its alright but my dad was all I had left and that demon killed him  
  
Oh, well how would you like to come with me to my house and become my kit?  
  
Really you'd really let me stay how do you know that I'm not just lying to you.  
  
I know you're not I can sense it.  
  
How you are nothing but a human  
  
Was a human now I'm transformed into a demon from being a miko. I was transformed by the youkai inside of me. When my powers transformed it happened.  
  
Oh so what am I supposed to call you?  
  
Whatever you want for now my name is Kagome but I would like you to call me mother  
  
Whatever you want lady Kagome  
  
Please just Kagome What you doin.  
  
Nothin chillin at the hollidae in  
  
Who you With  
  
Me and my people 2,3,4 of yo friends  
  
What we gon do  
  
Be on eachother and sip on some hen  
  
I aint leaving til the morning let the reviewing begin  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. Shippou?

Chp.1 The theme song  
  
Hello my beautiful fans how are we today? (GREAT) Good that is so good so if you are feeling great then review.  
  
Shippou, Shippou, Shippou  
  
Where are you  
  
We got some work for you now  
  
Come on Shippou-doo cause we need you  
  
To help us stop Naraku  
  
You know we got a mystery to solve so Shippou-doo be ready for your act  
  
Don't hold back  
  
Grab yourself a Shippou snack(chocolate)  
  
That's a fact  
  
Shippou, Shippou-doo we need you  
  
To help us fight Naraku  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
